Fragmented Innocence
by Lura Elsworth
Summary: Even though she knew that all he wanted was to understand what had happened, she still felt herself flinching under his persistent stare. How could she tell him? She wondered desperately. How could she describe what had happened to them when she herself did not know exactly what it was? Then she remembered those hands. And felt her stomach churn. YukimuraXOC.
1. Chapter 1- Disappearing Smile

**This is a story I've been thinking about for a long time. The whole idea of this plot is based on… Well, I'll only tell you guys about that until we reach the end of this story. **

**I do not own PoT; what I own is my OCs, this plot, and my writing.**

**I don't have much to say here but please note beforehand that the OC in this story has quite a… disturbing(?) complicated (?) past experience that might be so-called triggering for some people. **

**And also, this story is dedicated to all the girls out there who might have gone through similar experiences, or have friends whom they are helping to overcome this… problem, or simply those who are confused… just like I was, and still am. **

**...**

**1. This story takes place after U-17. For those of you who like to read about tennis matches, you probably wouldn't find anything here. (And I suppose I should say that this will be in semi-AU-verse… So whatever difference you see, yes, it's intended.)**

**2. The OC is Fuji's younger twin sister. (Details will come later in the story)**

**3. Updates will be irregular. (This first chapter is like some sort of preview, the rest of the updates will most probably come next year- or maybe earlier… it depends.) And to be honest, this is something I just had to write because I'm hitting some major writer's block for my other stories… **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Disappearing Smile<p>

〜消えたの笑顔〜

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a month since U-17 training camp was over. School life resumed right after that, seemingly more dry and boring compared to all the excitement they felt during the boarding camp. A lot have changed through the course of that couple of weeks: New rivals formed, new friendships blossomed, and new understanding was built between individuals who would otherwise have remained mere acquaintance.<p>

The latter was more so for those of them who shared the same dorm room.

Yukimura Seiichi, former captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School's tennis team, glanced to the side at a certain honey-haired genius who was absent-mindedly stirring his cup of untouched latte. It was rare- Yukimura thought- that someone like Fuji would be so troubled over something to the point of ignoring the one person he had called for a meet-up in one of Kanagawa's more well-known cafe.

He took a sip of his own cup of mocha as he eyed his friend. After rooming with the Seigaku _tensai_ for so long, Yukimura was more than able to discern the mood behind the always-smiling face. They were more than alike in many ways: Their constant smiles, for instance; their protectiveness over their teammates and family members; and their strong personalities hidden behind their masks of gentleness and slightly feminine appearance. As far as he was able to see, Fuji was worried- even then, the word 'worried' seemed to be an understatement. It had been nearly thirty minutes and yet none of them had spoken a word aside from their initial greetings.

"Syuusuke, what are you doing here?"

He was the one who broke the silence first.

Fuji looked up from his cup at that question, seemingly fine as his smile widened, "Can't I be here if I want to, Seiichi?" He threw the question back, more of a habit than a genuine retort.

"Not if you continue to look like someone has conveniently killed off all your cactuses," He chided lightly, feeling satisfied when his friend finally dropped that fake smile of his, "Is something wrong? I thought you told me a fortnight ago that your long-seperated twin sister is coming back to Japan this week. Has she arrived?"

It was safe to say that Yukimura was indeed very surprised when he heard of this news. He never knew that the tensai had a twin- and he doubted that anyone else from all other schools knew of this fact as well. Fuji never mentioned of this sister before that day, and his younger brother at Saint Rudolph never did too. But if Yukimura's deduction based on that phone call was correct, then it could be fine to say think that they have been separated since birth: one living with their mother and the other with their father who was stationed overseas and only came back to Japan twice a year.

Icy blue eyes opened at his casual inquiry, and Fuji's brows furrowed, "Kana refused to attend Seigaku High School with me."

Kana?

Yukimura pondered quietly, finally having a name for the subject of their conversation. But what Fuji said caught his attention. Though he may not be in the same school, or even the same prefecture, as this unexpected friend of his, he had heard a little of the unhappy separation of Fuji Syuusuke and his younger brother. Burdened by the title of his genius older sibling, Fuji Yuuta had refused to enter the tennis club and subsequently transferred schools, choosing to live in the dorms instead of going home. Even if their relationship had seemed to be mended during the U-17 camp, Yukimura knew better than to believe in outward appearances.

Hurt does not simply leave a person like that.

"And I don't think her reason is the same as Yuuta's."

As if reading his mind, Fuji interjected before the blue-haired teen could ask. "No, Kana isn't like that." He repeated, more to himself than his listener.

Yukimura fell silent after that, knowing well that Fuji would continue once he recollected his thoughts.

"_Naa_ Seiichi, my father did not send Kanako back to Japan just because he wants her to be with her siblings. He hadn't really said much but from what we could gather, something has been bugging him lately. Kanako has always been a sweet girl, when we met during our earlier years, mother used to comment that we were like night and day. She's always smiling, though unlike me, she smiled from her heart. It's alarming sometimes," He paused mid-sentence, laughing lightly to himself as he recalled a distant memory that only he himself knew of, "how she disarmed the meanest looking strangers on the streets- They literally ate out of her hands, not that Kanako was ever aware of that, she merely thought them to be really kind adults. Our meetings were oftener when we were children but as we grew, her visit became rarer because our father got caught up with work."

Fuji glanced at the Rikkaidai student, "So you could guess how happy all of us are when father called a few days ago telling us that he is sending Kana back to live with us for good. She arrived yesterday but…"

Already suspecting what was coming up, Yukimura finished the sentence for him, "-she changed, didn't she?"

Fuji nodded, "Yeah, she changed… so much since our last meeting two years ago that I couldn't recognise her when I saw her at the airport." His eyes glazed over at the memory, "Her shoulders were hunched when she walked out, and she seemed to be afraid of every loud noise. And when Yumi-nee hugged her, Kana didn't hug back like she used to. Her hands were fisted against her chest as if to put some distance between them, it just wasn't normal."

"There's more to the story, isn't there, Syuusuke?"

"Kana… stopped smiling."

...

* * *

><p>Standing outside the door to his own home, Fuji Syuusuke sighed softly before curving his lips up into that familiar smile, and only then when he ensured that his facade was firmly in place had he moved to open the door, calling '<em>Tadaima<em>' as he did so.

His sister poked her head out from the kitchen, "Ah, Syuusuke, welcome back. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't," He said as he walked over to her, "Something smells nice in here. What are you making?"

"Kaa-san's making miso salmon, and I'm, of course, making raspberry pie," Fuji Yumiko told her younger brother as she pulled out the pastry from the oven.

Their mother, Fuji Yoshiko turned to face her son with the same gentle smile the Fujis were known for, "Syuu, please tell your brother and sister that dinner will be served in ten minutes. Oh, and Kana may be sleeping so please have patience with her- you know how she is when she sleeps."

Fuji Kanako was a heavy sleeper, and, though she did not have a bad temper when being awoken, it took around fifteen minutes of persistent knocking each time they needed to do so.

Fuji tread up the stairs quietly and headed towards Yuuta's room first. The door was open when he reached it but he still knocked it anyway, "Yuuta, dinner's ready."

His brother closed the book he was reading, "Ah, aniki, how did your talk with Yukimura-san go?"

"It went pretty well. I informed him that Kana will be going to Rikkaidai next Monday, he said that he will look out for her for me."

"That's good," Yuuta said, "Say, aniki, what do you think happened to Kana-nee? Since you left earlier today, she hasn't come out of her room at all- except for the time when she _had_ to go downstairs for lunch, and even then, she left the table as soon as she finished her meal."

A dark look crossed the older Fuji's face at the revelation, but in the next instant, it was gone. "Yuuta, when you go downstairs, tell kaa-san and Yumi-nee that Kana and I will be going down later."

Understanding coloured Yuuta's features as he nodded in reply, his footsteps pausing for the briefest moments when they passed his older sister's room. The younger teen was more than worried, but there was nothing he could do…

Fuji took a deep breath and repeated his previous actions, rapping his knuckles gently on his sister's room door, "Kana? I'm coming in."

He slowly pushed open the door and all that greeted him was a darkness. The shades were drawn tightly, blocking the evening rays from permeating into the enclosed space; the fully packed luggage was still untouched on the ground by the empty cupboard; but through it all, the only thing that caught his attention was the vague lump on the bed that was leaning against the wall, and those familiar pair of blue eyes staring at him. Watchful. Cautious. And with a sort of yearning Fuji failed to understand… His heart clenched.

He closed the door behind him and switched on the lights, "We thought you were sleeping, Kana."

"I couldn't sleep, Syuu-nii."

Her voice came out muffled from underneath the blankets.

Fuji sat down beside her, gazing down gently at the more feminine and petite mirror image of himself: long hair that was exactly the same shade as his reached fanned out behind her, blue eyes that were also of the same colour stared up into his own for the first time since she arrived- and for a short minute, he wanted to believe that the change in his sister had all been a very realistic illusion.

He ruffled her hair, idly remembering that she too, was fifteen years old like him. She always seemed to be much younger than he was- now even more so.

_What happened to you? _He badly wanted to ask. He almost did. But he held his tongue, knowing that it wasn't the right time yet.

So instead, he asked, "Are you feeling up for a dinner? Nee-san made pie."

He watched, inwardly satisfied, when a twinkle entered her somewhat dull eyes, "Raspberry pie?"

Fuji chuckled, reaching out a hand to pull her up into a sitting position, "Raspberry pie." He affirmed, taking notice once again of her small stature. Being on the shorter side himself, Fuji rationalise that she should be roughly around five feet two in height. Brushing her bangs gently to the side, he allowed his hand to come to a rest against her cheek, "_Naa_ Kana-chan, let me see your smile for once."

He watched carefully as his twin's eyes widened a fraction, a hint of guilt flashed through those deep mirrors of blue. The corners of her lips moved once. Twice. Before she curved them upwards into the familiar smile that spoke of heartfelt goodwill and innocence.

However, there was something in her gesture that was amiss. The look in her eyes was somehow clouded as if there was an internal struggle tearing her up from within, threatening to wipe off her smile once and for all.

It was a conflict none of them was aware of.

His sister was trying to fight a problem herself and all Fuji could do was watch as her mask showed indications of cracking.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

_He_ was the one who wore a mask, he chose to, and he had been doing so since the very beginning; Kana had always been the more genuine of the two of them, she didn't need to pretend, and she shouldn't even need to.

Something had happened that caused her to _fear_ smiling.

Yes.

Fear.

Fuji felt his overprotective nature kicking in again.

Now that Kana was back to where he can see her, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

...

Even if it meant that he had to have someone else watch over her for him when he wasn't around.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan, <em>okaeri<em>~"

From where he was taking off his shoes, Yukimura Seiichi felt an involuntary smile creeping up his face at the childish greeting of his younger sister.

"_Tadaima_, Sayaka."

"_Nee, nee, _onii-chan, where did you go today? Kaa-chan said that you went out with a friend. Who is he? It's not Sanada nii-chan right?"

Patting the smaller girl's head fondly, Yukimura's said, "No, it's not Sanada. He's a friend from another school."

"What's his name?"

Used to his seven-year-old sibling's curious nature, he picked her up easily, tickling her sides as she giggled in delight. "Now, tell me why do you need to know that?"

His sister faked a salute, "To keep you safe from the claws of evil men!"

Yukimura blinked, then sighed in defeat, "Sayaka, what have you been watching today?"

Yukimura Sayaka tilted her head to the side innocently, her violet eyes shining with confusion, "What?"

He let out a long breath before shaking his head in a resigned manner, "Nothing. Let's go in and see what kaa-san has made for dinner."

The little girl nodded, settling herself comfortably in his strong arms with her head leaning against his shoulder. Up close, Yukimura could smell the scent of candy and milk on her and a small place in his heart softened; the affection showed in his actions seconds later as his arms tightened around the small body and he tweaked a strand of her long purplish hair with a slight smile, "Did you have a good day?" He asked her softly, nudging her cheek with the tip of his nose.

Sayaka giggled, "Yes, I did. Kaa-san brought me to the park today and I met Sasuke-kun there!"

"Genichirou's nephew?"

"Yes!"

"If my memory serves me right, you are of the same age as Sasuke, aren't you?"

She hummed enthusiastically, "That's right!"

...

Later that night, long after Sayaka had gone to bed, Yukimura thought back to what Fuji had told him before they parted ways-

_"Seiichi, please watch over Kana for me."_

_At that moment, Fuji sounded desperate. And for him to be pleading, Yukimura couldn't find it in himself to say no- not that he was going to in the beginning. _

_"I'll see what I can do." _

_"...Thank you." _

It was so painfully obvious that Fuji Syuusuke cared for his sister. In a way, he suppose he could understand since he couldn't say he wasn't the same with Sayaka. However, he also knew that bond the Seigaku genius had with his sister was far more than what he could have imagined. They were twins, they shared a deep connection with each other no matter how far apart they had been; they were _together_ from the very start while they were still in their mother's womb.

From what he could gather from their talk, it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion that Fuji Kanako had adored her brother as much as he cared for her; Fuji himself had told him, too, that he had been almost certain that she would enrol into the same school as him- That was what shook the brown-haired teen the most when his sister rejected the idea of going to Seigaku without even thinking twice.

Yukimura sat in front of his desk for a while before he stood, deciding to finally call it a night.

He'll just have to see the girl himself on Monday.

He will keep his words to Fuji. After all, that was what friends do.

...

* * *

><p>Wide blue eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling, hands trembled as they clenched onto the blanket.<p>

Kanako felt her heart pound in her ribcage, so rapidly and heavily that it hurt. Her chest heaved as she tried to draw in another breath. In vain, she tried to push away the panic that was slowly creeping in.

...

She could still feel it.

That horrifying feeling of hands on her body.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that was the first chapter. =)<strong>

**As all of you now know, Fuji's sister is named Kanako (加奈子) which meant 'Child of Added Endurance'. It was the most fitting name I could come out with for her. And as for Yukimura's sister (as far as I know, this character exists, according to the character bible… I think?) I have to say, she named herself. XD Sayaka (紗香) is the only name that popped up when I was thinking about her; believe me, I tried names like Sachi and Kaede but they just don't feel right… **

**So… that's all for now.**

**Till next time~**

**20.11.2014**


	2. Chapter 2- Twins

Chapter 2- Twins

〜双子だから〜

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning.<p>

Fuji Kanako stared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, gingerly touching the faint dark shadows that was barely visible under her eyes. It was fine- she told herself- no one would notice her lack of sleep as long as she doesn't allow them to subject her under scrutiny. She tried pulling her lips up a little, cringing away from the mirror as she saw the smile that was staring back at her: That deceiving, ingenuous smile…

It was something she had possessed as a child.

It was something she had learned, as she grew, to use to her advantage.

That was… until everything backfired.

It was her fault. All hers. If only she had put on a firmer appearance, if only she had said no when everything began to spiral out of control, if only she had put it all to a stop when it barely began- Everything would have been different.

Hugging herself as if it was her last defence, Kanako let out a quivering breath.

...

* * *

><p>Under usual circumstances, Sunday would normally be the day where Fuji Yuuta would be forced by his older brother to go with him on a 'date'. As much as the youngest Fuji hated the very word of it, he had come to enjoy the day each time he came back home when his brother would dig him out from the comforts of his bed and go on an outing; be it a friendly tennis match or just taking a walk through the streets of Tokyo. Many times, Yuuta found himself wondering in all honestly about simply how his brother seemed to have all the time in the world while here he was, barely scrapping through his third-year homework. Because by all rights, wasn't high school supposed to be harder?<p>

Today, however, he found himself sitting almost awkwardly in the living room, trying to pretend as if the television programme airing had his full attention- when in reality, he hadn't had the slightest idea of what it was about. Miserably attempting to appear as discreet in his eavesdropping as possible, he watched both his elder siblings out of the corner of his eyes. From where he sat, the two truly looked every bit like how a pair of identical twin should look like.

As a child, he had grown up with a mere knowledge that he had a sister who was living with their father whose work led him to reside overseas most of the time. A sister that was born on the same day as his brother whom- at that point of his life- he thought was the greatest person alive. The memories of the first few years of his meeting with this unfamiliar sister was a blur to him now, but as he increased in age, there was one knowledge that was continuously the first and foremost in his young mind: His second sister had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Unlike the smile his brother always wore whenever he succeeded in pulling a prank on everyone, Kana's smile was softer, gentler, and truer than his brother's ever was.

Now he wasn't saying that his brother was a pretender or anything, no, that couldn't be further from the truth. Through the years, he had came to know that his genius sibling held his family and dearest friends close to that heart Fuji Yuuta himself once thought was cold. And while it was true that the older teen had a tendency of making people _uncomfortable_, it had been obvious through all those times that one of them was hurt that Fuji Syuusuke did not tolerate anyone or anything harming those he had taken into his inner circle.

Yes, Fuji Syuusuke loved his family and friends. He simply had a…

Yuuta wracked his brain for a suitable word.

…an _odd_ way of expressing it.

With Kana, however, he knew that the girl loved freely, her heart so tender to the point of being naive at times; always willing, always patient. As Yumi-nee always said, the girl's nature was something rare but this nature of hers had a flaw to it as well- It was too trusting of others.

Yuuta remembered being irritated once, a few years ago when he caught a little girl cheating off Kana's kindness. He had been angry, demanding why Kana gave all her day's pocket money to someone who was clearly a fraud. He remembered that a hurt look had flashed across the girl's face as realisation dawned her-

_"Gomen, Yuuta… I didn't know. I thought that she really needed that money…"_

_"Even if she really _did_ need it, you didn't have to give all your money to her!"_

_"But… I'm a bit relieved… that there wasn't anyone really injured."_

That was the kind of person Fuji Kanako was.

Yuuta chanced a glance over in their direction and fought off the uneasy feeling in his chest at the sight of the expressionless face of his sister.

It was as if… someone had taken away his overly-trusting sister and had replaced her with a more matured and wary stranger.

...

* * *

><p>"-I'll be accompanying you to Rikkaidai tomorrow. I have a few close friends there who are more than willing to help you out if ever you need it."<p>

"Friends?"

"Tennis rivals, to be exact."

"Syuu-nii, did you tell them about me?"

Fuji Syuusuke pretended not to hear the half-reproaching tone used in that sentence, "Only one. His name is Yukimura Seiichi, he's the captain of the tennis club."

"…nii-chan…"

He smiled, "For now, Kana, let's go on a date~"

Sapphire blue eyes widened. Fuji kept his smile intact, waiting patiently and fondly for Kanako to finally form a coherent answer. It was nice to see that some things did not change, and Kana being flustered like Yuuta every time he suggested a 'date' was one of them. That was one of the reason why he kept using that word despite all the protests and weird looks he received. Fuji Syuusuke wasn't someone who minded what other people thought of him as long as those who mattered were happy.

"_Saa_, Yuuta, do you want to come along?"

The younger boy shook his head, "I'll stay home today. Aniki you have fun with Kana-nee."

Fuji observed his brother for a while before humming in acceptance, "I see. Don't worry, Yuuta, we'll be back before you leave."

Yuuta felt his cheeks heating up, "I-idiot! You don't have to do that!"

Fuji chuckled, gently tugging Kanako with him when he stood up from the couch, "Kaa-san, I'm taking Kana out with me."

Fuji Yoshiko peered out from the kitchen and smiled, "Have a nice day, the two of you."

...

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Kanako roamed the streets of Tokyo. And within this short time span, she found herself not being able to recognise her surroundings, new and old alike. It made her apprehensive… for she had counted on this place to at least offer some sense of familiarity- to remind her of the past where she had visited this place as a free-spirited girl… Where there was no bigger worry than being able to reach home on time, where there was nothing more serious than not being able to complete her holiday homework before school started again, where there was no need for her mind to comprehend the harder and greyer situations of life.<p>

But then again, how could she expect this advanced, growing town to remain the same when she herself had altered so much?

She followed her brother's leading, content in listening to him talk about what he did these past two years- even though she had known most of those things from the mails they exchanged. Most of his topics centred around his final year in middle school; he talked about tennis, about the national tournament, and about U-17- which she didn't know much of. He told her of his roommates there, about their plant obsessions-

Kanako found herself laughing.

And that action somehow managed to stop her dead in her tracks for a good whole minute.

It was such a foreign sound to her own ears.

It wasn't a forced one, nor was it a nervous giggle.

It sounded so natural that Kanako felt her throat tightening a little.

"You finally laughed, Kana."

And apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

She gazed up at her brother and saw the emotions he hid behind his smile. Emotions that were, otherwise, well-hidden from the outside world- but not to her. Never to her. Because she was his twin.

However, she also saw her reason for not attending his school.

Fuji Syuusuke was too smart for her to lie to- not that she wanted to do so. It was easier… really… if she kept away. She was tired, and she didn't feel like she would survive if she had to stay alert all the time.

A hand on her own, calloused from handling a racket for years, brought her back to reality. He didn't ask her anything when she blinked, opting to continue what they were doing before they stopped.

...

Because he was her twin. He just knew when she needed his feigned ignorance.

* * *

><p>"You remember Tezuka, don't you, Kana?"<p>

Kana tilted her head to the side, "Tezuka Kunimitsu? Your _buchou_?"

"Yes, him."

"What about him?"

Somewhere along the way, the Fuji siblings had settled into an easy pace. Fuji made sure to steer clear from anything concerning her personal life these past two years, content with telling her about himself, and temporarily appeased with the relaxed look on her face.

"During the U-17, I had a match with him right before he left for Germany. It was the first time I lost a match that badly. But to be honest, I expected that. I was no match for Tezuka who had awakened the Pinnacle of Perfection. I think I told you before in our letters that for me, tennis is merely for fun; I love the thrill it brings me but I have no motivation to win. After that match with Tezuka, I promised myself that I would aim higher, that I will not- ever again- be defeated so easily. For the first time in my life, I decided that I will not wait for others to have a chance to leave me behind…"

He felt her hand tightening around his and felt his heart warming at that tiny gesture. To tell the truth, talking about tennis brought about a faint feeling of loneliness: It wasn't only Tezuka who had left them; Kawamura Takashi had left the team as well after U-17, choosing to follow his father's footsteps on becoming a sushi chef; Oishi Syuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji's partner, had transferred schools to study medicine; Kaidoh and Momo were still in junior high; and the last Fuji had heard of Echizen, their little rookie had gone back to America after the camp. The only ones who stayed on in the tennis team were Inui, Kikumaru, and he himself- oh, and Yamato _buchou_ too. Even though the others still visited them from time to time, it just wasn't the same.

"Syuu-nii… _gomen_…"

He pulled her to a stop at that sudden apology, "What are you apologising for?"

Kanako's head was lowered, guilt radiating from her very being, "I'm sorry that I chose not to attend to Seigaku with you…"

Fuji sighed when understanding dawned, "While it is true that I'm feeling a little down at the moment, I never blamed you for choosing Rikkaidai. You have your own reasons to go there, don't you? And," His tone lightened, "We still live in the same house, right? Unless, of course, you plan on moving out?" He faked a look of despair at that last sentence.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she shook her head.

Satisfied, Fuji nodded, "Then there's no problem at all."

...

Everything would be alright as long as she remained where he could see her.

* * *

><p>Fuji Yuuta glanced up from his video game when he heard the from door open, he looked towards the clock on the wall that read five-twenty "You're back early," He commented to his older brother and sister as they walked in.<p>

"_Saa_, we did tell kaa-san we'd be eating dinner at home." His brother answered his unvoiced inquiry.

Hearing a soft rustling sound of fabrics beside him, Yuuta saw from the corner of his eyes that his sister had joined him on the floor. Despite being a little startled, he offered one of the controllers to her, "Want to play a game with me, Kana-nee?"

The older girl accepted the offer after slight hesitation. A hesitation which, if the male Fujis could say in all honesty, stemmed out from her horrible gaming skills. In the past whenever she would come for a visit, playing video games was always an activity both brothers dreaded and anticipated at the same time; 'dread' because Kanako would lose every single time- be it dying in battles or shooting her own soldiers, which in turn, caused Yuuta to lose too; and 'anticipate' because it was always entertaining to see her struggling with the correct button on the controller.

Yuuta loved his video games- as much as Fuji loved his cactuses. It also could be seen as a mean of bonding between him and Kanako- whom he always found a little awkward to be around with. It wasn't that he didn't like her, no, in fact, he actually liked her more than his brother. Yuuta wasn't a smooth talker like his brother, he wasn't one who could strike up a conversation with people anytime and anyplace- especially to those of the opposite gender. To add onto his unfamiliarity of the older girl, Yuuta had to admit that he didn't know how to react to her kind nature. She was so different from Yumiko who was the oldest and had settled very well on being the pillar of support for her younger brothers; Kanako, being alone with their father all these years, had somehow grew up living like an only child. She never got angry whenever he wanted things from her when they were toddlers, she never scolded him for being mischievous even when she found chocolate handprints all over her favourite book, and she rarely- if ever- demanded her own way like how normal siblings would have done if they found their other siblings going against their will.

Sometimes, Kanako lived as if she was merely a guest when she was with them.

It was a painful realisation.

But it was true.

His eyes trailed away from the screen and another wordless question surfaced in his grey eyes as he met those of his brother's.

His only response from the teen was a sad shake of his head and a soundless sigh.

Yuuta chanced a glance at his sister, only to find her biting her lips in concentration.

And for a moment… just a moment…

…it was as if they were kids again.

...

* * *

><p>It was an hour after Yuuta left for Saint Rudolph.<p>

Kanako was hugging a pillow close to her chest when the phone rang and her mother's voice rang out-

"Kana, your father wants to talk to you"

She blinked once, slipping off the couch to where the house phone was. Fuji Yoshiko patted her shoulder as she passed the phone to her, "He misses you a lot."

"I know," Kana said softly before speaking into the receiver, "_Moshi moshi_, _tou-san_?"

Her father's voice came through from the other end, still as mellow as she had remembered, "Kana, how've you been? Are you adjusting well to the life there?"

She nodded despite knowing that he couldn't see it, "Yes, everything is going fine here. How about you, tou-san?"

A deep chuckle reached her ears, "Busy as I always am. The house is a little too quiet for my liking but I'll get used to it. Kana, I heard from Yoshiko that you won't be attending Seigaku with Syuusuke. Is there a reason for that?"

Even though she knew her father wasn't reprimanding her for her choice, she found herself keeping her mouth shut at that question.

Fuji Shunsuke sighed from the other side of the world, "You know why I sent you to Japan, Kana. Is it even working?" Frustration was colouring his tone- not at his daughter but at the fact that something was wrong and he didn't know what it was or how to fix it. He had thought that a change of scenery would've helped but now-

"Yes, tou-san. It's working…" It _will _work. Kanako's knuckles turned white from all the force she was putting in. She really hadn't meant to worry her father that much.

"Anyway, I just called to tell you that I met Ishihara-sensei yesterday and he asked me to send his regards to you and he hoped that you'll continue playing the violin over there," Pride was clearly evident as he spoke, "He said at the rate you're progressing you might be able to join some professional orchestra when the time comes."

"Did he?" Kanako asked, "How is sensei doing?"

"Still mourning over the lost of his favourite student," came the teasing and light-hearted reply.

They continued their conversation like that for another few minutes before hanging up. Without noticing her brother who was just coming out of the kitchen, she brushed passed him and locked herself in the bathroom.

- '_You know why I sent you to Japan, Kana. Is it even working?_'

Her father's voice rang again and again in her ears as she stared at herself in the mirror- very much like how she did this morning.

Her fingers curled into fists on the countertop of the sink as she fought back the phantom feeling that made her skin crawl.

Opening the tap with jerky movements, she scrubbed her hands under the running streams of water, uncaring that the back of her hand was turning red with the vigour she was rubbing them.

A fist slammed against the counter when the ghostly touch persisted, numbness preventing her from feeling the pain that was supposed to shoot up her arm.

Kanako bit back a sob.

...

She wasn't sure if this move was working after all.

...

And unknown to the silently crying girl, her twin was outside the door, listening helplessly as hushed whimpers resounded again and again.

...

They were twins.

So why can't he find a way to help her yet?

...

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the second chapter~<strong>

**As you have noticed, I have named their father Fuji Shunsuke (不二 俊介) since there was apparently no name for him that I could find. Ishihara Masato (石原 聖人) is the name I picked for her violin teacher before she moved to Japan- I have to admit, I generated this name randomly on one of the japanese name generator site since I couldn't really come out with one. **

**I apologise if it seemed as if the opening chapters were a bit long and… unexciting(?)- I really hope not- but it was necessary for what is about to ****happen in the future. **

**I want to thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites and follows as well as roe2, JusteUneMelodie, sweet-Lia, and Guest for leaving a review for the first chapter of this story! **

**To sweet-Lia: Yes, other characters will be popping by now and then but the main focus will be on the Fuji and Yukimura family (and of course, mostly the Rikkai regulars but we'll see) =)**

**I do not own PoT; the OCs and this plot, however, is mine. **

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**26.12.2014**


End file.
